A HAPPY REUNITMENT
by fruitycat45
Summary: LUIGI'S BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT


A HAPPY REUNITMENT: A STORY OF HOW LUIGI THE CAR AND ALL HIS FRIENDS REUNITE WITH AN OLD FRIEND WHO IS HUMAN

This story is based on a dream I had

It was a nice and warm day in radiator springs. Mater, Sally and Lightning were heading back because it was Luigi's birthday, when Mater and Sally saw an old friend of theirs, sitting at the side of the road. A girl named Alison! Mater then said excited "I haven't seen her since she was just ten years old and now she's a teenager!" Lightning then said in a surprised tone "Whoa, she is hot!" Sally frowned at him. Lightning then said nervously "Hey, I chose you didn't I?" Sally then said "Lets go greet her!" mater agreed but they decided to do it like they were picking her up. They rolled up beside her slowly and mater then said in a nice tone, "Excuse me miss, may I take you somewhere?" Alison recognized that voice. She looked up to see sally and mater smiling at her. She sprung up and screamed "OH MY GOSH! MATER, SALLY, ITS YOU!" So happy, they laughed and cried with tears of joy together. They introduced Alison to Lightning. She explained she came down to radiator springs just to see them as a surprise. Alison then asked, "Hey, does Luigi still remember me?" Mater then said in a happy tone "Yes he does! He hasn't stopped thinking or talking about you since the day he met you!" then mater got an idea to reunite Alison with the rest of the gang and to reunite her with Luigi as a birthday present. Alison thought it was a great idea but she then asked "But what about Sarge and Fillmore? Remember when they were all over me like I was the last can of oil?" Sally then said, "Oh don't worry about those guys, they're at a convention in Tiajuana" They agreed that it was the perfect plan! So they lead Alison downtown discreetly to where the other cars were (thank goodness Liz wasn't around. She went with the boys to the convention) with Alison right behind them. She then could see from a distance Luigi and Guido sitting with the other cars in the shade. She got so excited she screamed that Guido fell over and the cars were looking all around just to see where that scream was coming from, but she still kept hiding behind them. Lightning told Alison to wait over the hill because it would give more dramatic effect. Sally and Mater waited with Alison over the hill when lighting gave the command. "Hey Luigi! Guys I got a surprise for you!" said lightning. Ramone then said excited "You got Luigi a monkey that can yodel!" Luigi then asked him "Why do you always ask that". Lightning then rolled his eyes and then said, "so, I know how you guys have been talking about that girl named Alison have you?" Lightning then winked at sally and mater to start up the hill. Luigi then said in a dreamy tone "Yes, I can't help it! She smells like a basket of roses and her face looks like it was carved by angels!" flow then said aggravated "okay you have got to get a girlfriend" Mater then said coming up the hill "what if we told you that she is here right now!" Luigi then laughed out loud "Oh Mater that is so imposs…" Luigi Paused. Coming up the hill was Alison. He dropped his jaw and all the other cars gasped. Luigi and Guido got so excited that they could not believe what they were seeing. Flow looked at Luigi who was about to cry. As Alison approached the top of the hill, Luigi had the hugest grin on his face. She ran towards the other cars. Luigi then could not cease his excitement about what was happening to him. As she started running, Luigi started driving towards her. Once they got at the same point as Mater they both had a huge smile. All choked up Luigi asked "Is it… is it really you?" Alison then said all choked up too "If I was Alison, would I have this tattoo that said your name on it, Luigi" He gasped and he started to freak out and crying "Oh my gosh it is you!" Alison and Luigi both cried together. All the other cars came around them and started to cheer. There, Alison reunited with all of the other cars. Even Guido was excited to see Alison that he started to squirt oil everywhere. Luigi and Alison were both happy to see each other again. That night at the party, there was a dance. And who do you think danced together to a slow song? Luigi and Alison. During the dance, Luigi and Alison talked about how they missed each other. Luigi then said in a choked up tone "Thank You Alison, you gave me the best birthday ever" Then they did a thing no other car had ever seen. Luigi and Alison kissed. The other cars were all in awe and Luigi and Alison lived happily ever after.

A Story by: Alison Lubic

Written on July 13, 2010 at 8:26 AM


End file.
